History of Amasenen
14000 BCE (The First Settlement) Initial settlement of Amasenen by sailors originating in the ''Andaman Islands. These people diversify and become the '''Tlaa'. The Tlaa lay the foundations of native culture and religion. 300 CE (The Hammer of the Hap) Sailors from Borneo settled in Amasenen, fought and mixed with the Tlaa. These people are the Hap and they become the dominant culture and ethnic group on Amasenen.' ' 600 CE (Hap Division) The division into the current tribes is complete. The Hap begin forming tribal territories and guard them as separate countries. 650 CE (Malay Period) First contact with the outside world is made as a ship from Srivijaya lands on the coast controlled by the Bi’imona Kitola’o tribe. The island becomes a resting stop and resupply port for Malay ships on their way to East Africa. The Malays do not share their maps with other powers, so the island remains a Malay secret. The Bi’imona Kitola’o, Banejo’o, and Leila’u Rehibe tribes begin to adopt Hinduism. 1100s CE (Muslim Period) 15 May 1102 CE and a merchant from Yemen by the name of Hassan bin Ali bin Musa al-Saleh visits the Srivijaya court and steals a map showing the location of Amasenen. This map and al-Saleh are seized by a Fatimid trade ship going from the Chola Kingdom back to Egypt. This map is used to lead Egyptian expositions to the island and shortly thereafter, knowledge of Amasenen spreads to Yemen, Oman, and Persia. Merchants setting sail from Berenice, Aden, Muscat, and Bandar Abbas set sail for the Malay trade towns on the east coast of Amasenen and declare the settlement’s name to be al-Turāb, named after the fertile soil found just inland. Arabisation and Islamisation of the northern tribes begins, although the Leila’u Rehibe largely remain Hindu, though Sufism is a large minority among them. This time period also saw significant trade with the Indian subcontinent, largely from the Gujarati and Tamil peoples, with the Chola Kingdom establishing a small trade town in al-Turab.' ' 1400s CE (Chinese Period) The expeditions of Zheng He in the early 1400s see the creation of a Chinese trade town on the western coast on the lands of the Tafitola tribe. The land is settled with Chinese settlers, but more numerously their Korean and Vietnamese servants and slaves. The land is primed for rice cultivation and a distinct culture is seeded, with the Tafitola tribe adopting Buddhism fairly readily. They take Korean and Vietnamese names for their lands, Haengbog and Minlanh respectively. Communication with the Ming dynasty is limited however, and the colonies are largely left to their own devices, leaving the lands between them and the Arab settlements unsettled and unexplored, as well as the wilds to the north and south of them. 1500 CE (Portuguese Domination) 1502 and a Portuguese expedition ship captained by Henrique Mendes do Faro lands on the island of Amasenen after taking maps showing the island’s location from a Gujarati library. He lands on the bay controlled by the Folobasi tribe and names it Selvia. He waged wars with the surrounding tribes of Refo’o, naming those lands Alania, and Mofoho, naming those lands Novo Algarve, and claims them all for the Portuguese. 1580-1630 CE (The Inquisition of the Hap) 1580 and the Portuguese Empire falls under Spanish dominion in the Iberian Union. While the Portuguese preferred to stick to coastal settlements and take Amasenen’s resources for sale in the Indian Ocean trade market, the Spanish took a very different approach and elected to hispanicise the population and convert said population to Roman Catholicism. And thus, the Inquisition of the Hap began, and all those practicing native beliefs within the Spanish held territory were ordered to convert or die. Many practiced their animistic religions in private or in the most remote mountains, but overall the Spanish were successful and by 1621 the majority of the population was Roman Catholic, at least on paper, as well as fluent in Spanish. This period also saw the Hap dialects of the south eastern tribes begin to die out as they were sniffed out by the Spanish language, except in certain villages in Selvia, where divergent Hap dialects as well as the Tlaa languages and culture persisted despite Spanish rule. It was also during this time that the province of Novo Algarve was renamed to Nueva Catalonia, and there large numbers of Catalans were settled, largely as a penalty for rebelling against Spanish rule. 1630-1678 CE (The Orange Shield) The year is 1630 and a war has been going on between the Spanish and everyone else. In the Indian Ocean, the Dutch sought to expand their influence at the expense of the Spanish and quickly captured the entirety of the island of Amasenen. They held their base on the island controlled by the Ta’ihuwana Furowa’ana tribe and renamed the island Vlissingen. Their rule saw the end of the Inquisition of the Hap and an increase in religious freedom for the Hap as well as the settled populations from East Asia, South Asia, and the Middle East. It was also during this period that expositions from the Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth landed on the northern peninsula of the island. They found the peninsula to be inhabited with especially wild Hap tribes, high mountains, deep jungles, and plains filled with animals they described as lizards the size of lions. They used this land and the nearby coasts as a penal colony for Ruthenian dissidents and the colony of Kajew (Каев) was created. The area saw continuous settlement of Slavs and other Eastern European peoples during this period up until the last partition of Poland in 1795 when Russia put a halt to the costly expeditions.' ' 1700s CE (Three States Period) 1678 and the Dutch have lost a war with France. As a part of the peace treaty, the Dutch must relinquish all territory on Amasenen to the victorious powers. France gained the North, Sweden the Centre, and Spain the South. The Spanish held a very loose grip on their territory and largely let the local hispanicised natives administer the land. The Swedes held the midlands and the island of Vlissingen, with minimal settlement and largely leaving it alone. The French elected to “gift” their land in the north to the Holy Roman Empire, specifically to Austria. Instead of properly administering the territory, the Austrians elected to use the land as a penal colony, preferring to send prisoners to be abandoned on the island, most of whom settling along the central river on the island in the lands of the Leniya’ino’o tribe. It was also during this period that a large number of tribes under Swedish control rebelled and formed a coalition, known only as the Resistance. 1815 CE (The Lion’s Paw) 1815 and British war ships are seen on the horizon. In the aftermath of the Napoleonic wars, the British have come to bring order and civilisation to the island from which communication had mostly gone quiet. Much to the surprise of the British, they found not an island in chaos or abandonment, but an island divided into four nations: the Spanish colony of Selvia, the German colony of Konstanta, the Ruthenian colony of Kaiev, and the Swedish colony of Haparanda. These colonies were not well defended and thus the British decided to take all of it, building their regional capital on the central island of Ärfäder in the Swedish territory and having large settled populations on the coast formally known as al-Turab. The British also began to use the south western coasts, controlled by the Bitekaneka, Terobo’ihi, Tila, and Mofoho tribes, as a penal colony for Celtic rebels. The high cliffs in these areas limited Celtic settlements to the coasts, but sizeable populations of Irish, Welsh, Scots, Manx, and Cornish developed on the coast. These areas were called by the inhabitants Cluain Mhor and Tir Na gCorcaigh, and the Swedish settlement of Haparanda was renamed to Hampton.' ' 1900s (Revolutions for independence, fractures states) Rebellious against the British. Formation of independent states of Kaiev, Karśe, Konstanta, al-Turab, Hijaz, Rashaida, Vlissingen, Alania, Alexandria, Selvia, Nova Catalonia, Cluain Mhor, Tir Na gCorcaigh, Minlanh, Aerfaeder, Hampton, Haengbog, Wan, Tir Nan Gorduin, Euskadi, Sapmi, and Dragon Isle. 2000s (Svorgs, Atlaans, and Climate Change) Climate change causes seas to rise. Rise of the Atlanteans and they come to dominance in Amasenen. Atlantis falls and Svørgsland takes over. 2200s (The beginning of the Republic) The states consolidate and unite except for Kaiev. Communist revolution Foundation of government 2500s (The modern day) Chaoist rebellions Opening to the world Australian war Aftermath and settling foreign troops on Amasenese land.